


she's so dreamy

by clementinedyke



Category: The Bright Sessions (Podcast)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Art Student Chloe, Culinary Student Rose, DUMB wlw, F/F, Meet-Cute, ill build a following for this ship from the ground up if i have to
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 15:10:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15027323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clementinedyke/pseuds/clementinedyke
Summary: chloe meets a new girl in the coffeeshop on campus, and is determined to find a way into her head- and maybe her heart.





	she's so dreamy

**Author's Note:**

> this was just supposed to be a drabble but i may continue it if ppl like it >:3c

There was a new girl in the coffeeshop that day. That threw Chloe off, and not just because she was a regular there and had never  _once_ seen her. Though she'd be lying if she said she didn't enjoy the view.

 

This girl was different. She looked normal, well, as normal as one could look at such a liberal arts college, but there was something more. Her thoughts, specifically, were different. They were… subdued. Not in the cold, icy way Chloe was familiar in finding with Damien- but in a soft, hazy way. 

Her thoughts felt like... cotton candy. Sweet, swirling, curious and seeking. Listening in on her felt like being wrapped in a warm, pink blanket. Chloe let herself indulge for a small beat. Then, for a brief moment, Chloe wondered if she could read minds too, and flushed at the thought of the other girl hearing her. It was unlikely, surely Chloe would have caught on if she was.  _Oh geez, that'd be so_ embarrassin _g._  No, she couldn't be a telepath, but she had to be atypical. That- or very, very special.

 

The girl sipped her coffee- no, it was hot cocoa. with cinnamon. and lots of whip cream- from a seat by the window, and Chloe could tell from the small ' _ouch!'_ in her mind that she had burned her tongue. She stuck her tongue into the cold whip cream of her drink to soothe it, and Chloe smiled to herself.

She had a laptop open next to her in the cushioned seat against the window, and Chloe could tell she was reading a recipe- no, a cookbook- a textbook! So she was a student. A culinary one, to be exact. Cute.

 

What could such an inconspicuous culinary student be hiding? 

 

Chloe gathered her things in her hands; she had brought a sketchbook and a pack of colored pencils in hope to get an early start on her semester final, but was quickly… _ sidetracked  _ by the other customers. She figured she wasn't getting anything done anyway, so she might as well start digging.

 

On her way over, the other girl looked up and her breath caught in her throat at the sudden eye contact. She had dark brown eyes, framed by darker lashes, that caught the light as she turned her head. It felt cliche to say there were flecks of gold in them, but, well. 

She had freckles, Chloe noticed.

 

“Hi, do you mind if I sit here?” She gestured at the empty space beside her.

 

“Oh, uh- Go ahead! There's plenty of room,” the girl had a soft accent, maybe from somewhere farther up north. She picked her laptop up and set it in her lap.

 

_ 'Wasn’t she just sitting at that table?' _

 

“I know I was sitting at that table, but those chairs are just so uncomfortable. My butt was totally falling asleep,” Chloe smiled brightly and situated herself against the opposite wall, knees pulled to her chest. That was a normal thing to say, right? It was a reasonable question. You didn’t have to read minds to know she was thinking that. Hopefully. “I’m Chloe! It’s really nice to meet you,” she offered her hand.

 

“Rose,” she smiled, albeit a bit confusedly, and returned the handshake. Her hands were soft and her nails were carefully trimmed short. Hm. 

God, it would suck if she could hear thoughts too.

 

They both returned to their respective works after that. Chloe opened her sketchbook to start again, but was caught off guard when another thought wormed its way into her head.

 

_ She’s really pretty. Seems nice too. Should I say something? I want to know her. Fuck, I need to focus. Come on, focus. Focus focus focus focusfocusfocus _

 

“What are you working on?” Chloe heard Rose working herself into a fluster and interjected. That wasn’t cheating, was it? Rose jumped when she talked, as if she’d forgotten Chloe entirely.

 

“Oh! It’s a uh- it’s just an assignment for class,” she paused, “I’m in college.” Was she worried Chloe thought she was in highschool? Oh- oh yeah, she was. Whoops.

 

“I am too! I mean, this is kind of a cafe on a college campus, no offense. What’s your major?” Chloe leaned forward in her seat to peer at her laptop screen. She knew already, but it was polite to ask. Rose blushed a little at her mistake and tilted her screen to show the beginnings of a presentation on- well, culinary presentation.

 

“Culinary arts. It’s kind of nerdy, I know.”

 

“No, I think it’s cool! I’m majoring in arts, too, but a different kind,” the older girl waved her sketchbook, as a diagram of some sort. Rose smiled.

 

“Can I see?” Chloe’s heart stuttered and she pulled the book, with an  _ extremely  _ rough sketch of the girl in front of her on it, close to her chest.

 

“No! I- I mean, no. It’s not done! You can’t,” she spoke quickly, almost frantic to dispel any wishes to see the page. Rose giggled-  _ giggled-  _ and held her hand up to her mouth to muffle some of her laughter. Chloe instantly relaxed and smiled back.

 

There was a faint buzzing noise against the wall and Rose stifled her chuckles enough to pick up the phone and hold it to her ear.

 

“Hello? Oh, hey Aaron… I’m at the coffee shop studying…. I told you this morning!... Okay, I _thought_ about telling you this morning…  You-” she cast a glance over at the girl next to her, "Nevermind." Chloe raised an eyebrow, amused, and Rose held the phone between her ear and shoulder to circle her finger by her temple, the universal sign for _‘crazy'_

 

“No, bro, I’ll take the bus back to the dorms, it’s fine. I’m pulling an all-nighter to study for finals anyway... I  _know_ the bus schedule, dude. _I'm_ the one who  _lives here..._ I gotta go. Tell mom I said hi.. Yeah, uh-huh. Whatever. Buhbye.” She hung up the call quickly and let out a breath, still chuckling. 

 

“Family?”

 

“You have no idea,” Rose rolled her eyes and closed her laptop. She pulled a bag onto her thighs and slid it inside. Chloe noticed a few pins stuck to the front, including a small circular rainbow flag.  _ Score. _

“You heading out?” She feigned disinterest for a moment as she scribbled a bit more onto her sketchpad. Rose slung the bag over her shoulder.

 

“Yep! It was nice to meet you.” Her face stretched into a grin again and Chloe decided  _ now or never.  _ She took a deep breath and tore the most recent page from her book, folding it haphazardly and shoving it into the other girl’s hands.

 

“Just in case.” Chloe quickly grabbed her things, gathering her book and pencils back into her hands before speeding outside, the bell above the door tinkling loudly as she left. The cold air stung her warm cheeks, and she had to bite her lip to keep from splitting into a huge grin.

 

* * *

 

Inside, Rose unfolded the thick piece of paper, worried at Chloe’s sudden- and odd- behavior. Her breath hitched as she stared down at a detailed- yet still only half-colored- portrait of herself and a string of numbers right below it. In swirly handwriting, the paper read 

 

_ ‘Call me! I wanna kno what u can do! ;P ❤ _

_ -Chlöe’ _


End file.
